


Disco

by Winxhelina



Category: Cabin Pressure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: CN 25.08.18Continuation of the previous two things.





	Disco

 

The karaoke night turned into a disco some time later. People had stopped singing and were just sort of dancing to the terrible tunes of the karaoke machine. They were all drunk and Theresa hated it and she hadn't even gotten to talk to Martin, because the boy was so shy he seemed to just sit there, quietly in the corner for hours, staring at her and not saying anything. Well, she supposed she was being a hypocrite. She herself had done that for days. It had just been less obvious. Theresa sighed. This wasn't going to work if she just waited for Martin to take the lead. So she went herself and held a hand out to him:"Would Sir like to dance?"

Martin looked at her and blushed, red as a tomato, but he didn't look flattered: He looked angry:"Did Douglas put you up to this?"

"Put me up to what?" 

"Oh come on! You gave yourself away by calling me Sir! I'm not an idiot! I know when I'm being mocked!" 

Theresa's hand fell away, shocked as she stared at this boy. Why was he so mean to her:"When have I mocked you?!"

"Just now! When you invited me to dance! You all just want to laugh at me! As I fall onto you, step on your toes and make a fool of myself!"

"Who's "we"?"

"You and Douglas and all the other... people."

"No one put me up to this! I just wanted to dance with you, because I think you're cute!" Theresa blurted. 

"Martin smiled a mean smile:"Yeah, sure. I suppose next you'll tell me you'll want to make out, huh? I've had enough of this. I'm going to bed."

Theresa started to cry at that. She didn't remember the last time she had cried in public, but here she wasn't a royalty, a princess, here she was just a girl who got her feelings hurt by a rude boy at a weird bonfire-karaoke-disco. Someone shut the music and Theresa could hear Arthur's drunk, yet friendly voice ask:"Hey... What's wrong?" 

And Theresa could feel all of their eyes on her and she wanted to die from embarrassment. Instead she just ran away, crying.

 "That wasn't very nice," she heard Arthur say.


End file.
